mitologicasfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Fontes e referências
A Abeville 1614 . Histoire de la Mission des Peres Capucins en L'isle de Maragnan et terres circunuoisines. Abreu 1914 . Rã-txa hu-ni-ku-'ĩ'. Anderson e Cutler 1950 . Method of Corn Popping and their Historical Significance. Arnaud 1966. Os índios galibi do rio Oiapoque: tradição e mudança. Aschmann 1952 . A Primitive Food Preparation Technique in Baja California. Assis 2006 . Dádiva mercadoria e pessoa. Audubon 1868 . Scènes de la nature dans les États-Unis, 1er tome; e 2eme tome Ávila-Pires 1989. Mamíferos da França equinocial. B Barbeau 1915. Huron and Wyandot Mythology. Beckwith 1930. Mythology of the Oglala Dakota. Barrère 1743 . Nouvelle relation de la France equinoxiale. Boas 1916 . Tsimshiam mythology. Bel 2009 . Palikur Potters. Boas 1917 . Folk-tales of Salishan and Sahaptin tribes. Borba 1908 . Actualidade indígena. Brett 1880 . Legends and Myths of the Aboriginal Indians of British Guiana. C Catlin 1867. O-Kee-Pa. Curtin 1912 . Myths of Modocs. Curtin e Hewitt 1918 . Seneca fiction, legends and myths. Cushing 1974 . Zuñi breadstuff. D Dixon 1902-... Maidu myths. Dorsey 1904a . The traditions of Skidi Pawnee. Dooley 2006 . Léxico guarani, dialeto mbya, introdução; aqui está o léxico . Dorsey 1903 . The Arapaho sun dance. Dorsey 1904a . The traditions of Skidi Pawnee, Dorsey 1904b . The mythology of Wichita. Dorsey 1904c . Tranditions of the Arikara. Dorsey 1905 . The Cheyenne. Dorsey e Kroeber 1903 . Traditions of the Arapaho. Dorsey, J.O. 1890 . The Cegiha language. Dubois 1908 . The religion of the Luiseño Indians of southern California. E Enders 1940. Observations on Sloths in Capitivity at Higher Altitudes in the Tropics and in Pennsylvania. F F G Gilmore 1919 . Uses of plants by the Indians of the Missouri River region. H Hunter 1823 . Manners and customs of several Indian tribes: located west of the Mississipi. I J Jones 1915. Kickapoo tales. Jones 1916 . Ojibwa tales from north shore of lake Superior. Jones 1917-.. . Ojibwa texts. K Koehn e Koehn 1995. Vocabulário básico apalaí-português. Kroeber 1902 . The Arapaho. I e II. L Lachtam 1924. La organización social y creencias religiosas de los antiguos araucanos. Latcham 1909 . Ethnology of the Araucanos Le Cointe 1934. Amazônia brasileira: árvores e plantas úteis (indígenas e aclimatadas). Leland 1884 . The Algonquin Legens of New England. Lévi-Strauss 1958 . Anthropologie structurale. Lévi-Strauss 1962 . La pensée sauvage. Lévi-Strauss 1971 . Le temps du mythe. Lowie 1909 . The Assiniboine. M MacNeish 1964. Ancient Mesoamerican Civilization. Magalhães 1876 . O selvagem. Mechling 1914. Malecite Tales. N Nim. 1952. The tukuna. O Olson 1978 . Dicionário por tópicos nas línguas oiampi (wajapi) português P Pereira 2010 . Mbya ''reko''e elementos urbano. Porter 2007 . Ethnobotany of the Iroquois with an Enphasis on the Seneca of Upper Allegheny. Q R Rand 1894 . Legends of the Micmacs. Reichel-Domaldoff [1974] . Funerary Customs and Religion Simbolism among the Kogi. Roth 1915 . An inquiry into the Animism and Folk-Lore of the Guiana Indians. S Sapir 1909 . Wishram texts. Sapir 1909b . Takelma texts. Sapir 1910 . Yana texts. Simms 1903 . Traditions of the Crow. Skinner 1903 . Social Life and Ceremonial bundles of the Menimini Indians. Smith 1933 . Ethnobotany of the forest Potawatomi Indians. Sparkman 1908 .The culter of Luiseño Indians. Speck 1895 . Malecite Tales. Spruce 1908. Notes of a botanist on the Amazon & Andes. vol1; e também o vol 2. Staden 1557 . Warhaftige... - edição brasileira de 1900 . Stamp 1915 . A malecite Tale T Teit 1917 . Kaska tales. U V Vellard 1937 . Textes mbwihás recueillis au Paraguay. W Walker 1917. The sun dance and Other Ceremonies of the Oglala Division of the Teton Dakota. Whiffen 1915 . The north-west amazons: notes of some months spent among cannibal tribes. Wiesemann 2011 . Dicionário Kaingang-Português/Português-Kaingang. Wilson 1928 . Hidatsa Eagle Trapping. X Y Z Vários autores VvAa 1965 . Proceedings of the Twenty-First Southeastern Archeological Conference.